Noldor
by Neld
Summary: Le Poney Fringant dit :"Que la mort de Gil-Galad soit." Et la mort de Gil-Galad fut.


Ils ont de la suie dans les yeux sur la peau sous la peau dans la bouche, et tout est noir. Un ciel gris et lourd s'étend et pèse, plomb et mercure, et les presse sans pleuvoir - il menace seulement. L'air a une odeur sombre, un goût de soufre, respire le cadavre. Silence - silence, un silence mort et dense et en putréfaction qui les étreint et les étouffe.

_(Il était une fois un pays béni, et un peuple heureux, dans la grâce et aux pieds des dieux. Il était une fois une lumière d'or et d'argent, douce et toujours présente. Il était une fois un roi que tous aimaient._

_Un jour le roi mourut.)_

Ils ont oublié qu'il existe d'autres terres que le Mordor, d'autres cieux que ce firmament aride et gris ; il ne reste plus que la mort, et l'acier pour la donner ou l'éviter. Ils ont oublié pourquoi ils se battent.

_(Nous sommes venus réaliser le rêve d'un dément. 'Sang et obscurité ! Le roi Finwë a été tué, et les Silmarils ne sont plus !' L'ombre s'était abattue sur nous, et que nous restait-il sinon la flamme ? Plus brillante encore dans l'obscurité. Alors nous l'avons suivi lui. Nous avons défié les dieux, versé le sang et bravé la glace. Défaite, sang et pleurs ! Nous sommes un peuple à demi mort, mais nous crions encore vengeance. Nous sommes venus réaliser le rêve d'un dément, d'un roi brûlé par sa propre flamme, cendres...)_

Ils traînent leurs corps alourdis de sang et de chagrin, leurs armures comme des cercueils. Leurs visages sont maigres, taillés dans la craie à grands coups ; des visages de noyés, de fantômes. Ils marchent sur la plaine, émaciés et terribles, blêmes et le sang au front. Sept ans. Leurs yeux brillent de fièvre.

_(Peuple dément, anéanti, et folie distillée dans le cœur d'un prince, anéanti. A l'agonie suspendu comme un trophée, à mourir sans fin, asymptote, on tue les rois aussi, ou pire, et puis ramené d'entre les morts, déchiré, l'âme ensanglantée, grevée de douleur et de démence, cadence, grevée de feu et de fiel, empoisonnée, pire, on tue les rois, sans fin mourir, comme un trophée un jouet un pantin suspendu à l'agonie à crever, anéanti, dément anéanti folie, anéanti, anéanti. Anéanti.)_

Ils marchent sur la plaine, et il les mène. Il brille comme une étoile, mais ils ont oublié les étoiles, la nuit si douce et le ciel où scintillent une faucille et un joyau, et qui promettent tous deux que l'Ennemi peut-être vaincu. S'ils pouvaient se souvenir - mais ils ont tout oublié -, ils diraient combien il ressemble à ses ancêtres.

_(Certains disent courage. D'autres désespoir. Nous chantons les exploits du vaillant, et avons trop de révérence et de peine pour conter ceux de son père. Mais nos enfants s'assoient sur nos genoux, et disent qu'ils devaient être bien tristes, et qu'ils devaient savoir, ces nobles et sages rois là, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas revenir, ou ne rien retrouver. Ils disent qu'ils devaient vouloir mourir, puisque tout était perdu. Nous sommes les Sages, et nous les écoutons, et songeons que courage et désespoir ne sont guère éloignés.)_

Ils combattent. Mécaniquement. Hommes, elfes, nains entremêlés. Orques. On les distingue à peine. Coup après coup après coup. Mort. Acier, bronze, sang, cendres. Tout se mêle et s'effondre. Champs de morts immobiles sur la plaine. Un seul front, une seule plaie grouillante, s'agite encore, et saigne encore, sue ses cadavres.

Et puis Sauron arrive ; l'ombre s'étend, et tous frémissent. On meurt de plus belle. Hommes, elfes, nains, orques, rois et paysans. Une nuit sanglante tombe des cieux. Sauron s'approche. Il n'en reste qu'une poignée, tremblants et défiants. A murmurer fiévreusement que la nuit finira un jour, et que l'aube reviendra.

_(Larmes innombrables. Ils en avaient rêvé, ils disaient que le roi vengerait ses aïeux, et que son cousin fermerait les portes de l'enfer où on l'avait d'abord enfermé ; ils disaient que la nuit finirait, et qu'ils seraient heureux. Ils espéraient. Et puis...le dragon, trahison...le roi était mort, une flamme blanche éteinte, ses fiers cousins déchus, et son plus noble vassal capturé._

_Ils avaient rêvé du jour ; il ne leur restait plus qu'un long crépuscule. Une plaine grise et aride, et un tertre. Vent et oubli.)_

Il sait qu'il va mourir. C'est une certitude limpide et irrationnelle, qui lui est venue avec l'aube. Pendant quelques minutes, il est resté assis sur son mauvais lit de camp, le cœur battant la chamade, le regard vide et les joues blêmes, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il aurait été aisé, sans doute, d'ôter son armure brillante, et de s'enfuir dans la nuit. Et puis Elrond est entré, tremblant d'épuisement, et il a abandonné ses plans affolés.

Il combat, Aeglos en main. C'est son père qui la lui a donnée. S'il se souvient bien. Il ne se souvient guère d'Orodreth. Une vague image. Un homme trop doux pour son temps et sa naissance, un soupçon de frayeur au fond du regard. Un jour, le dragon est venu, et Adanedhel, le Mormegil, lui a dit de partir combattre. Tumhalad. Ils ont du le tuer facilement. Ensuite, ils ont ravagé sa cité, et capturé sa fille. Et puis ils l'ont clouée à un arbre avec une lance. Il ne se souvient plus vraiment de sa sœur.

Du coin d'un œil, il peut apercevoir Elrond, Elendil, Isildur. L'épuisement et la peur donnent au semi-elfe une allure plus humaine que de coutume. On pourrait le prendre pour un fils d'Elendil. Certains jours, Gil-Galad se surprend à souhaiter qu'il soit le sien. Aujourd'hui aussi, mourant sans héritier.

Sauron est face à lui à présent.

_(La cité cachée brûlait, ses murs autrefois blancs tachés de suie. Flammes et métal. Combats sur les places, et auprès des fontaines. Reflets rouges sur la neige. Cris s'élevant plus haut que le chant de la pierre. Et son créateur en haut de sa tour, à contempler son œuvre qui s'effondrait. Et puis la tour tomba, et son roi mourut. _

_Il mourut ; mais quelques uns s'enfuirent ; une elfe et un homme, et un enfant. Un étrange enfant né dans une cité des montagnes, et destiné à devenir le plus grand marin de la légende ; joyau d'Arda, espoir des Elfes et des Hommes. Et même espoir d'un peuple d'Exilés, qui perdait son dernier royaume.)_

Ils ne sont plus que cinq. Presque négligemment, Sauron jette Elrond au sol, inconscient. Puis Círdan. Isildur tombe à demi assommé.

Il se tourne vers les rois, ombre, montagne, immense, terrifiant, un éclat d'or au doigt. Fracas, un, deux, trois, touché. Un grand cri, et Elendil s'effondre. Son épée vole en éclats.

Il combat seul, épuisé et blême, tremblant à chaque coup paré, front ensanglanté, de plus en plus lent, de plus en plus faible.

Tombe à genoux. Et puis une soudaine douleur, plus vive que jamais, se répand dans son corps. Taches de lumière devant ses yeux. Sa joue heurte le roc.

_(Et puis le dernier roi mourut aussi, et l'histoire des Exilés prit fin en Terre du Milieu, sauf pour quelques uns. _

_Mais le temps des Hommes vint, et ils surent que tout n'avait pas été vain.). _

Cri. Choc. Quelque chose de doré retombe devant lui. Rouvrant les yeux, il aperçoit Isildur, à genoux, une épée brisée à la main.

Et.

Puis.

Meurt.


End file.
